


if i had a hole to crawl in

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Subspace, arguably unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a winning streak through the season, twenty one-year-old Viktor misses the gold medal at Worlds. He asks Chris to comfort him in a rather peculiar way.





	if i had a hole to crawl in

**Author's Note:**

> so i have no idea if viktor going to bdsm to cope with losses could be considered unhealthy or not, so that's why i put arguably in the tags. 
> 
> enjoy, though.

Viktor feels desperate and he's burning with shame— he feels like his throat is constricting him. He plays with his fingers as the elevator gets to the fifth floor, where Chris' room is. He needs him, not in a sexual way, but he just needs relief from how he feels like he's going to break into pieces.

He's never this destroyed by not getting gold, but he had winned three competitions in a row. The Grand Prix, Europeans, Nationals... but he fell at Worlds and he doesn't know why. He was doing well, he thought he was doing well.

He hears quiet moaning from Chris' room and he clenches his jaw. Of course he got someone to sleep with right after Worlds. It makes his skin itch— he's done this with Chris before, and they aren't really dating, and he just wants a release.

He wants to submit to someone, even if it's for a few minutes, and if it has to be Chris then so be it. He threads his fingers on his long silver locks and thinks that he should cut it soon. Everyone still sees him as the teenage Russian beauty, and it pisses him off because he's already twenty-one.

He knocks on the door, and instead of hearing Chris talk with the guy he brought to his room there's just silence and then Chris opens the door. "You were jerking off?" Viktor blurts out, his eyebrows furrowed.

Chris laughs. "Yeah. What do you want?"

Viktor sighs and simply gets inside Chris' room, feeling like his friend is watching every one of his moves. He just wants to not be in charge for a second. "Please," he breathes, looking at Chris. "I need... to submit to someone. Just... please, Chris."

Chris sighs and ruffles his friend's hair. "Sure. Can you... undress? Safeword is silver, alright?" Viktor nods and unzips his pants fast, almost tripping on his own feet as he takes off his underwear. He gets out of his shirt and hands it to Chris, who throws it into the ground.

"What do you want me to do, Viktor?" he asks in a mere whisper, his hands travelling along his back and his hips.

Viktor licks his lips; he wants him to do everything he wants to. Use me, he wants to beg, but he knows Chris won't do that to the point he wants it. "Spank me," he tells him. "Punish me for today."

Chris is about to say about how this isn't a proper coping mechanism, Viktor can see it in his eyes, but he doesn't speak up. Chris sighs, and taps on his lap.

Viktor licks his lips and lets himself lay down on his belly, his side next to Chris' knees. He's naked and Chris doesn't even have unzipped his jeans; it makes him feel powerless, helpless. "Count for me. Tell me what you did wrong."

He doesn't want to tell me himself, Viktor thinks, but he sighs and nods. "Safeword is silver," he repeats, and Chris rubs one of his buttocks for a second and then Viktor yelps. He feels the way his hand falls on his ass cheek with strength, and he shakes as he claws onto Chris' pants for support.

"O-one," he breathes. "I overrotated my second jump," he says, and the memory falls clear in his head. Triple axel, an easy jump he failed for being too ambitious. He's an idiot.

Another slap. "Two!" it hurts so good he feels how his cock hardens against the cloth of Chris' pants. "I touched down on my quad lutz." He fell and had to put his hand on the ice to get up. He feels like shame is eating him alive, but Chris is punishing him for it, and it feels so good it hurts his head.

But the third spanking doesn't come in the next few seconds, and Viktor feels himself rut against Chris. "Chris?" he whines, his voice quiet.

Chris smiles and Viktor sighs, waiting for his punishment. "Please, Chris."

And then the two next spankings come in a quick sequence, and Viktor finds himself shaking as he hollers from pain. "Three— four, Chris, oh my fucking god."

"What did you do wrong? Tell me."

Viktor's heart thumps against his chest and oh God, he needs to cum, he needs to be fucked against the wall and reminded of how much of a failure he is. The headlines flash in his head; Viktor Nikiforov's failure at Worlds, Worlds is won by Japanese star. He didn't win after a streak, and he feels like everyone pities him.

"I— I looked so emotionless my presentation score fell," he gasps out, and he feels how Chris grabs his ass. His mind is plagued both by shame and the need to get fucked so roughly he forgets his name. Chris yanks on his hair with his other hand and he lets out a blissed out moan.

"Viktor, answer me."

"I missed my quad flip."

"Good, good. Tell me, what are you?"

"A pathetic waste of time?" he croaks.

"You're pathetic, yes," he tells him, and Viktor feels both in heaven and like the words are piercing his skin. "But you're a pathetic whore, not a waste of time. You want to get fucked, don't you?"

The thought of Chris slamming him against the wall and pounding into him until his legs give out makes him shiver. He questions getting up and feels his cock throb and his ass burn— he feels like he deserves more pain.

"Yes," Viktor nods. "But I think you should spank me more, Chris."

"Is that so?" Chris teases before yanking his hair the slightest bit, making Viktor thrust his hips into his legs. "Keep counting, but don't tell me your mistakes."

"Alright." He wants to scream how he hates himself, how he failed, how he broke a perfect streak. But he can tell that to his therapist soon enough— he remembers her quiet company and the taste of medication and his stomach churns.

He hates how his thought of keeping it nonsexual got thrown out of the window as soon as he actually got punished. He just wants to keep being told how much of a waste of time he is, because he just fucked up so bad he wants to die.

Another slap. "Five," he gasps.

It hurts so good he feels how his head goes to the clouds. His ass burns and he feels like he's in heaven— the only thing he feels is Chris' hand on his hair, the slap and the burn. Everything else dissolves as he gets spanked.

When he screams 'ten', he's so long gone he doesn't notice how Chris is trying to get his attention as he wraps him on a blanket and lets him lay on his bed. He starts sobbing quietly, feeling blissful. "You..." he groans. He doesn't feel like guilt is eating him alive, he doesn't feel like he's Russia's dissapointment, at least not completely. "Thank you, Chris."

"It's alright. You can sleep here if you want," Chris offers, and Viktor takes the opportunity a little bit too eagerly. He curls into the blanket, only his face not covered by it. "You still got second place, Viktor, you shouldn't feel so ashamed," he says, in an attempt to comfort him.

Viktor wants to laugh, wants to tell him how comforting him like that isn't going to work. But he doesn't. He just grits his teeth and moves closer to Chris, who hasn't even undressed yet. "I messed up."

"You did," Chris affirms, and Viktor feels his stomach turn for a second. "But it's just one time, Viktor. I know you can learn from it."

Viktor laughs dryly. "Only if you keep spanking me every time I fuck up like that," he tells him without thinking twice.

Chris looks into his eyes, and he sees something he doesn't see often in the nineteen-year-old man: concern. Chris is usually just your typical sex god persona, the one Viktor is trying to take slowly, but he has a soft side he doesn't show many people. "Isn't that a bit unhealthy, Vitya?" he inquires, holding a strand of Viktor's hair between two of his fingers.

"Don't know how to cope otherwise," he mutters before closing his eyes. He notices the way Chris is about to say something, but he remains silent before playing with his hair and then turning around. "Good night?" he says, the tone of a question at the end.

"Good night, Vitya," he says without looking back.

Viktor falls into a fretful sleep, but he knows it'd be worse if he hadn't come to Chris for comfort (if you can count being spanked as comfort, that is).


End file.
